


Лихолесье. Кошачьи безобразия

by Li_Liana



Series: ЛиЛ и Тирр [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение истории о Тирр в Лихолесье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лихолесье. Кошачьи безобразия

— Кто съел мой салат? — раздался утром изумленный возглас Трандула.  
Линдир и Леголас быстро переглянулись и сделали вид, что не имеют к этому вопросу ни малейшего отношения. Но сразу же после завтрака они отправились на поиски Тирр. Кошка нашлась валяющейся на одном из ближних сторожевых таланов, построенных еще во времена Войны для охраны дворца.  
— Кошка, и тебе не стыдно? Слопать королевский овощной салат?! — с ходу напустился на хвостатую Леголас.  
Тирр щурилась на солнце и всем своим видом показывала, что нет, ей совершенно не стыдно, и вообще никакого салата она не ела и даже в глаза не видела.  
— Тирр, — Линдир подошел к кошке и наставительно заявил: — Ты хищница и не должна питаться овощами!  
— Мурр, — очень информативно ответила кошка.  
— Еще раз повторится — будешь разбираться с самим Трандуилом, — решительно сказал Леголас.  
Тирр состроила умеренно встревоженную мордочку и быстренько ретировалась. Как всегда, в неизвестном направлении.  
— Может быть, она пошла извиняться? — глядя вслед исчезнувшему черному хвосту, с надеждой спросил Линдир.  
— Ой, сомневаюсь, — со вздохом сказал Леголас.  
— Мурр, — утвердительно мяукнула на секунду появившаяся из листвы трехглазая физиономия.  
Эльфы посмотрели на оставленный кошкой след из слегка покачивающихся ветвей, потом друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
— Все равно ты ее не догонишь.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Знаю.  
— Может, и вправду нажаловаться Трандуилу?  
— На кошку?  
— Его она, по крайней мере, слушается.  
— Это не показатель. Его все в этом лесу слушается.  
— И откуда она только взялась на наши головы?

* * *  
— Леголас, если твоя кошка еще раз спрыгнет с дерева на послов…  
— Она не моя кошка.  
— А кто ее сюда приволок?  
Принц виновато кивнул и отправился искать проказницу.  
— Тирр!  
— Муурр? — хвостатая личность показалась на краю крыши.  
— Я не буду спрашивать тебя, стыдно ли тебе, я знаю, что нет. Но хоть иногда ты можешь себя прилично вести?  
/Лас…/  
/Что?/  
/Я больше не буду/  
/Который раз я это слышу?/  
/Не помню. Пятнадцатый, кажется, а может — двадцать пятый/  
/Тирр!!!/  
/Лас, ну, прости. Я… Лихолесье слишком красивое, слишком светлое, слишком… Я уже не помню, когда последний раз так радовалась. Здесь я становлюсь взбалмошным шаловливым котенком, не помнящим, что в жизни случаются беды и несчастья. Лас, я постараюсь не забываться/  
/Почему ты бываешь либо грустно-серьезной, либо — полным стихийным бедствием? Не пробовала быть чем-то средним?/  
/Не знаю/ — очень грустно подумала-сказала Тирр.  
/Я не хотел тебя расстроить/  
— Мурр, — проходя мимо, кошка легонько потерлась об ноги эльфа, одним прыжком взобралась на ближайшее дерево и скрылась в чаще.

* * *  
— Тирр!  
— Лин, ну чего ты кричишь? Утро же. Раннее, между прочим.  
— Знаешь, что опять выкинула твоя хвостатая?  
— Она не моя.  
— Думаешь, в это верит кто-то, кроме тебя?  
— Конечно. Тирр, например.  
— Хм… Ладно. Тогда вас двое таких наивных на все Лихолесье.  
— Что она опять натворила?  
— Ты не поверишь, она снова утянула гобелен из тронного зала.  
— Что?! Она же мне обещала не безобразничать!  
— Давно?  
— Почти неделю назад.  
— О! Ваше Высочество, вы делаете поразительные успехи в кошачьем воспитании. То-то я целых пять дней этой кошки не видел и не слышал.

* * *  
Вечером Трандуил сидел в своем кабинете. В камине уютно потрескивали сухие дрова с легким ароматом от парочки положенных поверх них веточек можжевельника. За его спиной тихо открылась дверь, прошуршали мягкие и почти неслышные шаги, но Трандуил все равно поднял голову от свитка.  
— В гости пришла?  
— Мурр, — с видом заправской домашней кошечки ласково промурлыкала Тирр.  
— Очень убедительно, — улыбнулся Трандуил. — Я почти поверил.  
/Вредно быть таким мудрым/  
/Почему?/  
/Хм… Не знаю. Может, тебе это удается, потому что ты — эльф/  
/Что удается?/  
/Соединять мудрость и непосредственность/  
— Тирр, — Трандуил пристально посмотрел на кошку. — Тебя что-то тревожит?  
/Нет. Я просто пытаюсь понять эльфов/ — после некоторого молчания кошка добавила: — /Вы очень противоречивые/  
/Мы не противоречивые. Мы живем своей жизнью, и для нас она совершенно естественна/ — задумчиво ответил Трандуил.  
/В этом-то и вся загадка/ — Тирр вздохнула. — /Я похожа на рыбу, которая спрашивает у птицы, как научиться летать, а та даже понять не может, как можно не летать/  
— Возможно, рыбе и не надо учиться летать? — вслух спросил Трандуил.  
/Я хочу научиться совмещать несовместимое/  
— Тирр, противоречие существует только потому, что ты его видишь. Не надо делить мир на полярные стороны. На грусть и смех, на радость и горе, на доброту и высокомерие. Все едино, рядом. Увидь единство, а не противоречие, и ты поймешь.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответила Тирр. — Я подумаю над твоими словами, Король лесных эльфов.  
Кошка ушла так же бесшумно, как и появилась.

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, кроме Тирр, принадлежат Дж. Р. Р. Толкиену.  
> Линдир частично принадлежит Нэлт.


End file.
